A Crazily Sad Conversation
by Keeny-chan
Summary: Keeny has finally left Japan to go back to America with her girlfriend. Yuki is elated, but Shuichi keeps seeing her everywhere. What is he going to do? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: My script form conversations were pulled off. Apparently, that form of story is not allowed. Now I have a new form of conversations. A little background to know: Keeny bugs the crap out of Yuki and Shuichi whenever she can. During the last script form, her girlfriend Lady Laurannia came into the picture so that someone would be there that loves her. Now there are rumors that Keeny went back to the U.S. with Lady Laurannia. Just a friendly warning, Yuki is a little OOC._

Yuki looks around to be sure she is nowhere in sight. He sighs, relieved. She must have gone back to America. That would be the best thing she could ever do.

"Yuukiiiii!" screams an overly excited Shuichi. "Yuki, did you hear?"

Shuichi is piggyback riding Yuki as Yuki walks towards his computer room.

"Hear what?" he grumbles.

"Keeny went back to America with Lady Laurannia!"

A smile crosses Yuki's entire face. _She actually left! Yes, one annoyance is out of my hair. She's gone for good._

"Now we can be alone and have some fun times without her interrupting and-"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I have to work," Yuki says as he slams the door.

"Oh sure! We are finally alone and you don't want to do anything!" Shuichi whines.

He gives up his rant easily since Yuki is so much more stubborn. He decides to go to the kitchen to try and fix something nice to eat. He sees the new wall and remembers that Keeny actually cleaned this place after K crashed in. She had _some_ good points, but not many. At least she didn't try to get too close to Yuki.

"This place is really quiet," he says aloud to himself.

"See, this place is boring without me," Keeny's confident voice remarks.

"What? But you're in America!" Shuichi freaks.

"Just thought I'd pop in."

"Then pop back out! NOW!"

"Why are you yelling!" Yuki screams as he enters the kitchen.

"It was…" Shuichi points to where Keeny was before trailing off. "She's not there."

"You need to get out of the house," Yuki states simply.

"Maybe you're right," Shuichi shrugs.

Yuki pulls on Shuichi's arm, "Come on, you damn brat."

"Where are we going?"

"Out."

"Okay," Shuichi smiles widely.

The two go to a private corner in a nice restaurant. Yuki keeps ordering Shuichi to stay quiet, stay in his seat, you name it.

"This is so fun, Yuki," Shuichi coos.

"You said that already, now stop trying to sit on my lap."

"Yeah, seriously, you would think you couldn't think of anything but sex," Keeny is sitting at the table next to theirs.

Shuichi stares in the direction of Keeny as Yuki sets him down in his own seat. Yuki eats in silence happily, for a little while.

"What is wrong with you?" he asks Shuichi.

"What?" Shuichi asks, still dumbfounded by the strange occurrence that Keeny is sitting so near.

"You were all jumpy and I couldn't get you to stop climbing all over me. Now you're staring. At nothing."

"No. Not at nothing. Keeny's right there," Shuichi pointed at the table.

"He can't see me," Keeny beams.

"Baka."

"What?" Shuichi asks.

"He can't see me," Keeny smiles wildly.

Overlapping Keeny, "You're crazy. Keeny's finally out of our life and you're saying she's right there."

"Ooohhhh. He said you two had the same life. Aaawwwww," Keeny jokes.

"Yuuuukiiiiii! She's right there!"

Yuki gets up, puts money on the table and walks away.

"Yuki, Yuki, come back!" Shuichi whins and runs toward Yuki. "Why can't you see her?"

"Because she's in the U.S.!" he shouted just before getting into his kick ass car.

Shuichi jumps in just before Yuki speeds away, "But I swear I saw her!"

"I told you he can't see me," Keeny chuckles from the back seat. "It's your mind that brought me back here, not his."

"But-but,"

"He is totally going to kick you out of the house tonight. Look at him, he's pissed."

"It's your fault!" Shuichi whines.

"What!" Yuki screams as the car screeches to a stop.

"It's Keeny, she's-"

"That's it, get out."

"Whyyyyy?"

"Yeesh, please quit your whining," Keeny begs.

"Get out," Yuki persists even harder.

"But Yuuukiiiiii!" Shuichi tries to grab onto the car seat.

"No, go."

"You made him angry," Keeny states.

"No, **YOU** made him angry. You keep talking to me."

"Baka! There is no one in the backseat!" Yuki screams as he gets out of the car. "I want you out. Get out of this car right now."

Shuichi watches Yuki as he moves around the front of the car and opens the passenger door.

"No, Yuki, please," Shuichi tries to beg.

"Yeah, like that'll work," Keeny remarks.

"No, no. I'm done listening to you jabber about Keeny!" Yuki yanks Shuichi out of the car. "You're done. When you're over her leaving, then you can _try_ to come back."

"But Yuki I-" and Shuichi stops. Keeny had walked right through the back of the car to get out as Yuki slammed the door closed. _How could this be happening?_

"You made a total fool of yourself. Are you really this stupid?" Keeny asks perplexed. "I already told you he cannot see me."

As Keeny was talking, Yuki had gone back to the driver's side and he now drives away.

"Now you made him pissed!" Keeny blames Shuichi. "Don't you realize how happy he was to be rid of me?"

"You won't leave me alone!" Shuichi squeaks. "It's your fault Yuki is mad at me!"

"Wow. You're that delusional. How sad," Keeny states as she helps Shuichi to his feet.

"Hey, it's Hiro's place," Shuichi perked.

"Great, now you won't be all alone on the street," Keeny happily says.

"Like you'd actually leave me alone on the street."

"I'm not actually here," Keeny exasperatedly tries.

"Huh?"

"Just get in Hiro's place, baka," and she slaps the back of his head.

Shuichi walks to the front door of Hiro's house and rings the bell. Hiro looks out of his second story window to see Shuichi standing alone on the street.

"Let me guess, you've been kicked out!" he yells down.

"Yeah, let us in please!" Shuichi screams as Hiro runs to the front door.

After he opens the door, "Who's us?"

"You don't see her either?" Shuichi whines.

"Nope, only you see me. You sick freak," Keeny remarks.

"Her? Shu, are you feelin' all right?" Hiro asks as he feels Shuichi's head.

"I'm fine, but Keeny won't leave me alone."

"Didn't you get the news that she went back to America with Lady Lorannia?" Hiro asks completely confused.

"Why can I only see her!" Shuichi whines.

"Admit it, you secretly thought of me as friendly," Keeny cockily insists.

"Maybe you didn't hate her as much as you said you did," Hiro suggests.

"No. I want her to leave me alone. She's so annoying," Shuichi refuses.

"Loser," Keeny states.

Shuichi stares at Keeny and growls.

"Whatever your deal is man, you have got to get it fixed," Hiro states simply.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a couple nights, and Shuichi has spent them all at Hiro's place. All he has been doing is calling Yuki. Yuki refuses to talk to Shuichi. He won't admit it, but he's upset that Shuichi ruined a perfectly good evening of them alone together. Not just because Keeny annoys the crap out of him and Shuichi claims to see her even though she's in the U.S.

Shuichi is holding the phone receiver to his ear, "Yuuuuukiiiiiii! Please answer the phone! Yuki, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry; I just don't know what's going on. Please believe me. I would never make you mad on purpose! Please pick up. Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

"Please quit your whining," Keeny says as she rubs her temples. "I have listened to way too much of your whiny voice. If you don't quit it, I will kill you."

"If I'm the only one that sees you, then you don't really exist and you can't hurt me," Shuichi says and sticks out his tongue.

"You're annoying," Keeny states. "Can I go home now?"

"Yes," Shuichi pouts.

"Yes what?" Hiro walks in and asks.

"She asked if she could go home," Shuichi explains.

"Riiight," Hiro nods.

"Why aren't you letting me leave," Keeny smirks. "Here I thought you hated me. Hallucinations are fun."

"I hate you!" Shuichi flips. "Go away and never come back!"

"That was the plan, but I might have to do something to make you feel better."

"Go away?" Shuichi asks hopefully.

"No," Keeny crushes his dreams. "I think I'll have to send reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" Shuichi shows hesitation.

"Yeah, see the real me is too sick to fly all the way to Japan, so I'll send someone."

"Wait, but I'm the only one that can see you," Shuichi protests.

"Yeah, this me. I'm not actually in Japan, duh."

"You never were," Shuichi mumbles.

"Oh, that's so cold," Keeny frowns. "We were just starting to figure out a way that you wouldn't have to see me. Now I have to annoy you."

"You already annoy me."

Keeny starts singing, "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves ev–"

"Okay, STOP!" Shuichi jumps up and tackles Keeny.

"Um, Shu?" Hiro begins. "Why are you attacking my sofa?"

"Because she's singing," Shuichi whines.

"God I wish you would stop whining. It gives me a headache," Keeny pushes Shuichi off of her and rubs her temples.

"Shu, I think I might call a doctor," Hiro suggests.

"No!" Shuichi panics. "Keeny says she might be able to help me get her away."

"Really?" Hiro asks skeptically.

"Yeah, something about reinforcements."

"Yes!" Keeny shouts in triumph. "She'll be here in just a few days."

Keeny disappears from Shuichi's sight in an excited twisty movement.

"Oh no," Shuichi drops. "What did I just allow?"

"I don't know," Hiro grips. "I still don't see her."

"Neither do I."


	3. Chapter 3

Shuichi has gone a week without seeing Keeny. Could it be possible that she disappeared? Could Shuichi really not care that Keeny mentioned reinforcements? Of course none of this is true. Keeny said reinforcements, and she meant it. Unfortunately for Yuki, Shuichi didn't give any warning.

* * *

The doorbell rings spastically and Yuki stares at his computer and hopes that the person will just leave. But the psycho at the door just keeps ringing the bell and knocking the doorin differentpatterns. Yuki correctly thinks that the person waiting at the door is amused by the noise they are making. 

Yuki stalks over to the door in a mad stampede and yanks the door nearly off its hinges. He can't believe his eyes when he opens it.

"Shuichi?"

"No silly!" beams a pink haired tomboy and pats him lightly.

"Who are you?" Yuki backs away.

"My name is Lady Laurannia," she answers brightly and walks in. "Keeny sent me over as a reinforcement."

"A reinforcement?"

"Shuichi didn't tell you?" she begins taking off her shoes and moving further into the house. "Keeny realized someone was thinking about her, a lot. So she decided to find out whoin order tofigure out how to make it stop. Turns out, it was Shuichi and I'm the reinforcement promised to him."

Yuki realizes Lady Laurannia is overly excited and squeaky, and he suddenly becomes afraid of the female Shuichi.

"Shuichi's not here. Why don't you go look for him?" Yuki attempts to get her to leave.

"No. He'll show up sooner or later."

Lady Laurannia moves to the T.V. and sees all of Shuichi's Ryu tapes.

"Oh my God! I wanna watch! Can I watch them Yuki? Can I, can I, can I?" Lady Laurannia begs and clutches to Yuki's leg.

"They're not mine!" Yuki pushes Lady Laurannia off with a lot of effort. "If Keeny wanted to help Shuichi out, why didn't she come herself? At least she doesn't cling to me."

"Oh, she managed to land herself in the hospital. You know those silly asthmatics," Lady Laurannia explains with a little sorrow. "I didn't want to leave her, but she assured me she'd be fine."

"Um, who exactly are you again? I mean, why would Keeny send you?"

"I'm her girlfriend silly!" Lady Laurannia gives Yuki a look that clearly says: "You should have known this fact all along."

"I never met you before!" Yuki screams at her and walks swiftly to his computer. _If Shuichi wants to bring freaks in this house, then so be it. We'll see how happy he is on the couch._

Lady Laurannia follows Yuki like Shuichi would, "I forgot we never met. I feel like I already know you. You actually treat Shuichi like she treats me, so it's kinda like she's you. Only I don't like penis, so you wouldn't do," Lady finished her rant in a sigh.

"I don't wanna know if I'm anything like Keeny," Yuki shudders.

Lady Laurannia just looks at Yuki with fascination as he continues to write.

* * *

"Yuki, I'm home!" Shuichi's voice rings out. 

_Crap_, Yuki thought.

Lady Laurannia inhales deeply, jumps out, and screams, "We're in the computer room! I can't wait to meet you!"

Shuichi walks tentatively in, "Um, what are you doing here?"

"She's the reinforcement Keeny promised you," Yuki speaks clear and angry. "Isn't that the most wonderful thing you've ever heard?"

"But, wait, what?"

"Yeah, don't you remember man?" Shuichi sees Keeny sitting on Yuki's desk. "I promised you someone who won't make you miss me that much."

Shuichi just stares at the spot. Yuki looks at it too, breathes out, and decides to get up and leave.

"It's not working?" Lady Laurannia asks sadly.

"No, I just -" Shuichi tries to explain.

"You're just a damn pain in my ass," Yuki says and stroms out of the house.

"Yuki, wait!" Lady Laurannia shouts and runs after him. "I didn't mean to make you angry!"

"Aren't you supposed to run after him?" Keeny questions Shuichi.

"I thought I wouldn't see you anymore."

"That's what I thought. I guess I was wrong. Don't really know why it didn't work," Keeny easily shrugs. She's not all that upset by the fact.

"Why did you send your girlfriend?"

"She was the best I could offer," Keeny smiles. "If her talking doesn't cheer you up, then her tickling will."

Shuichi looks at Keeny very pale skin. The natural pick tinge in her cheeks are missing and her eyes seen to be dropping. She takes in a straggled breathe.

"You don't look to well."

"I don't?"

"He said he needs to go for a walk. Who're you talkin' to?" Lady Laurannia interrupts. "Woah. Major Keeny vibe."

"She's sitting on the desk," Shuichi frowns.

"So it really didn't work," Lady Laurannia pouts.

"You to are way too alike," Keeny remarks.

Suddenly, Keeny has a coughing fit.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Shuichi runs to her aide.

"Yeah, (cough) I'm fine," Keeny chokes out.

"What's going on?" Lady Laurannia's paniced voice shouts out.

"She hacking up a cat!"

Keeny begins wheezing and choking on air.

"What's wrong with her?" Shuichi cries.

"I can't see her! How am I supposed to know!" Lady Laurannia screamed with tears streaming her face.

Keenykneels onthe floor, attempting to breathe. Suddenly Lady Laurannia can see her.

"Keeny? Keeny, what's wrong?"

"C-C-" Keeny attempts but then coughs up lots of mucus.

"No!" Lady Laurannia cries. "What are you doing!"

Keeny drops completely to the floor, closes her eyes, and stops breathing. Lady Laurannia begins crying hysterically and saying things Shuichi can't decipher. A single tear flows from his eyes. _She wasn't all **that** bad._

**That's right. I killed myself off. I'm done with the conversations, they're driving me bonkers.**


End file.
